eldercraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Economy
Items and their WorthEdit All the items below are supposed to be off this page Working Economy Edit them if they are not right. Also we use ChestShop to run shops on our server. WoodEdit Wood = 8 Wooden Plank = 2 Stick = 1 Wooden Slab = 1 Wooden Stairs = 4 Crafting Table = 8 Chest = 19 Bowl = 3 Sign = 16 Wooden Door = 15 Trapdoor = 7 Fence = 5 Fence Gate = 11 Ladder = 3 Boat = 10 Wooden Pressure Plate = 4 Painting = 18 Bed = 28 StoneEdit Cobblestone = 2 Cobblestone Slab = 1 Cobblestone Stairs = 5 Moss Stone = 10 Furnace = 28 Lever = 3 Stone = 6 Stone Slab = 3 Button = 12 Stone Pressure Plate = 12 Stone Brick = 6 Stone Brick Slab = 3 Stone Brick Stairs = 9 Mossy Stone Brick = 10 Cracked Stone Brick = 10 Chiseled Stone Brick = 10 IronEdit Iron Ore = 37 Iron Ingot = 41 Block of Iron = 369 Iron Door = 264 Bucket = 135 Bucket with water = 136 Bucket with milk = 137 Bucket with lava = 138 Compass = 186 Minecart = 221 Minecart with Furnace = 249 Minecart with Chest = 240 Rails = 17 Detector Rail = 48 Iron Bars = 16 Cauldron = 307 GoldEdit Gold Ore = 104 Gold Ingot = 108 Block of Gold = 945 Gold Nugget = 12 Clock = 463 Powered Rail = 114 Minerals and other ResourcesEdit Coal = 12 Charcoal = 12 Torch = 3 Jack-O-Lantern = 7 Fire Charge = 16 Lapis Lazuli = 28 Lapis Lazuli block = 252 Diamond = 167 Diamond block = 1503 Saddle = 15 Redstone StuffEdit Redstone Dust = 8 Redstone Torch = 9 Redstone Repeater = 54 Redstone Lamp = 81 ToolsEdit Wooden Pickaxe = 7 Wooden Axe = 7 Wooden Shovel = 4 Wooden Hoe = 6 Fishing Rod = 25 Stone Pickaxe = 12 Stone Axe = 12 Stone Shovel = 6 Stone Hoe = 9 Iron Pickaxe = 134 Iron Axe = 134 Iron Shovel = 48 Iron Hoe = 91 Shears = 82 Flint and Steel = 46 Gold Pickaxe = 355 Gold Axe = 360 Gold Shovel = 136 Gold Hoe = 229 Diamond Pickaxe = 547 Diamond Axe = 547 Diamond Shovel = 197 Diamond Hoe = 372 WeaponsEdit Wooden Sword = 5 Stone Sword = 8 Iron Sword = 90 Gold Sword = 238 Diamond Sword :DSWORD = 371 Bow = 34 Arrow = 4 ArmorEdit Leather Cap = 59 Leather Tunic = 92 Leather Pants = 81 Leather Boots = 48 Iron Helmet = 218 Iron Chestplate = 347 Iron Leggings = 304 Iron Boots = 175 Gold Helmet = 570 Gold Chestplate = 903 Gold Leggings = 792 Gold Boots = 459 Diamond Helmet = 895 Diamond Chestplate = 1420 Diamond Leggings = 1245 Diamond Boots = 720 EarthEdit Dirt = 1 Gravel = 1 Flint = 5 Snowball = 1 Snow block = 4 Sand = 1 Sandstone = 4 Sandstone Slab = 2 Smooth Sandstone = 4 Chiseled Sandstone = 4 Glass = 5 Glass Pane = 2 Glass Bottle = 7 Clay block = 4 Clay Ball = 1 clay Brick = 5 Bricks = 20 Brick Slab = 10 Brick Stairs = 33 Obsidian = 80 FoodEdit Cooked Chicken = 8 Steak = 12 Cooked Porkchop = 14 Bread = 8 Cookie = 4 Cake = 34 Melon Slice = 2 Red Apple = 12 Golden Apple = 117 Mushroom Stew = 6 Raw Fish = 5 Cooked Fish = 9 BookEdit Paper = 2 Book = 6 (will be 21 once the recipe is officially changed) Bookshelf = 30 (will be 75 once the books change) Enchanting Table = 696 (will be 711 once the books change) Book and Quill = 32 written book = base price of 33-40 NetherEdit Netherrack = 3 Nether Brick = 6 Nether Brick Stairs = 9 Nether Brick Fence = 6 Soul Sand = 2 Glowstone Block = 40 Glowstone Dust = 10 Nether Wart = 9